Bad game day
by kisarafoxdemon
Summary: Wally is bored and him and Robin are trying to think of ways to cure Wallys boredom so they play a game. Birdflash Daddy bats and hints to abuse and dark past. really occ wally and robin
1. the start of the game

this is my first young justice fic so im hoping you guys like it  
>p.s. i dont own young justice (I wish I did though)<p>

its just a fic about the young justice gang in season 1 playing games (before zatanna and the others after her)

KF was running around mount justice trying to find something to do. He saw robin in the gym except it had trapeze equipment set up and robin was swinging one bar to the next with grace. Wally knew about Dicks past and what the circus ment to him.  
>"Hey Rob im bored any good game idea's that everyone can play?" <p>

Robin landed onto the platform at the end and looked at Wally and shrugged. 

"I don't know KF maybe the other's will have an idea?"  
>KF ran up and hugged the boy wonder <p>

"Great idea Rob, Rob you always blush to much when I hug you" Wally laughed at his boyfriends reddend state. Robin attemped to make and angry face but instead he just pouted at Wally. 

"Now lets go ask the other's for game idea's"  
>Wally grabbed the boy wonder's hand and pulled him gentely along. <p>

"Hey M'gann any idea's on a game to play?" Wally asked the girl while she was taking her burnt cookies 

"Hmmm...me and Conner watched a show yesterday on Tv they were playing a game called "I Never", how about that but instead of acohol we'll used water or soda."  
>Wally smiled and looked to Rob.<p>

"Yeah I like that idea thanks, M'gann so want to help me get the soda and Wally can get the other's?"

M'gann nodded her head and her and the boy wonder start collecting bottels of soda and water.

Wally went running around the mountain telling everyone to come to the living room to play a game.

Artemis was the first one to make it to the living room. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What game are we going to play Rob?." The boy turned to her smiled

"Ever heard of the game I never?" 

Artemis nodded and smiled "Sounds fun".

Then Kaldur and Conner showed up. Conner went over to M'gann and helped her with all the bottle's. Kaldur sat down onto the floor. Robin put a bottle in the middle of the circle he knew everyone was going to sit in. Wally sat againist the wall across from Kaldur. Wally pulled Robin and the boy wonder landed right next to the speedster.

"Well incase one of you doesn't know the game were playing is called "I never", you play it by someone spinning the bottle in the middle and when it lands on a person they say I've never done this or has had this happen to me and everyone who has take a drink out of there bottle,everyone got it?"

Robin explained. They heard the zeta tubes call out red arrow. Red arrow looked over to Wally. 

"So Wally what game are we playing?" Roy sat on to floor in between Wally and Artemis.

Wally smiles and looks at Roy.

"Wells were going to play "I never".Red Arrow nodded

"theres no way-" red arrow got interupted by the boy wonders voice.

"Roy can I talk to you in the next room please?". Roy sighed but stood up as did Robin they walked into a seperate room.

"Let's wait till the come out to play" Wally stated Artemis was getting annoyed.

"Why wait? Red jerk said he's not playing". Wally started laughing everyone still in the circle looked at the speedster like he just slap each of them across the face.

"Don't worry he'll play Rob has a few tricks to make Roy do anything he wants".

Now Artemis looked shocked as did everyone else at the speedster.

"Even Batman can't say no to Rob when he uses _**it**_, seriously i've heard Batman say that _**it**_ could destroy people and countrys if Rob wanted to".

Conner smiled cause he knew what the speedster was talking about.

in the other room  
>Richard took off his sunglasses and his big blue eye's focused onto Roy<p>

"Roy why won't you play with me?..d-do you not like m-me a-an-anymore?"

Roy froze in place he just made the bird cry.

Richard put his hands to his face and started whiping the tears away from his big blue eye's. Roy gave into the little birds request.

"Fine ill play...just stop crying".

Richard nodded and the tears instantly drying up and he put his sunglasses on and walked with Roy back to the circle.

"Roy said he'll play" Robin smiled and sat back down next to Wally and Roy sat back in between Wally and Artemis.

"Lets get this over with" Roy said annoyed. Wally spinned the Bottle and it landed on M'gann she thought for a second and then said

"I've never seen Robins eyes".

Robin looks confused and took a drink , Wally took a chug of soda, Roy grumbled and drank, Conner nodded his head and drank.

M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur looked suprised. Artemis spoke first

"How is it that you guys have seen robin's eyes?".

Conner answered first

"Walked in on him changing before as for Wally and Red Arrow they grew up together".

M'gann spun the bottle and it landed onto Artemis. Artemis sighed and said

"I never got a tatoo" Wally, Robin , Kaldur drank. M'gann looked at Robin shocked.

"Robin your 13 when did you get a tatoo?". Robin sighed

"When I was 5 now Artemis spin the bottle". Artemis nodded surprised at the pain in the boy wonder's voice.

The bottle spin lands onto Conner. Conner thought about it for few seconds then the though came to him.

"I've never seen someone die infront of me" Artemis, Wally, Robin, and Roy drink from there bottles.

Artemis was curious "Who have you seen die Kid mouth?"

Wally was drinking rootbeer out of a glass bottle, his smile instantly was replaced with a scowl ,and he turns his head to Artemis with a glare that could rival Batman. (a/n and thats saying something)

"Why should I tell Artemis? Cause it's none of your damn business". Robin looked concerned at Wally. Artemis snapped at Wally.

"Well let's see you act happy all the time I doubt you ever seen someone die infront of you-"

The bottle Wally was holding made a large crack the bottle crumbled. Root beer all over Wallys hand he runs out of the room. Artemis stands up to after him, but Robin stops her.

"Don't you've done enough, im going to go calm him down you guys keep playing".

Robin grabbed a first aid kit and started running after the speedster. Artemis sat back down. Roy sighed spun the bottle.

"Let's keep it moving along". Roy said

TO ROBIN  
>Robin found Wally in the weight room throughing weights left and right. Just as he saw Wally he got pinned to the wall.<p>

Wally took Dicks sunglasses and threw them away so that he could see the blue eyes.

"Wally calm down ple-"

Both of Wallys hands balled into fists and he punch the wall on either side of Dick leaving large dent's into the wall.

Dick flinched and looked at Wallys green eyes to see that Wally was crying. "THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT TO QUESTION WEITHER OR NOT I'VE...I-I've seen someone die."

Dick flinched at Wallys yelling cause Wally hardly ever yells and it always scared him.

"Y-Your r-right she shouldn't have done that-". Wally cut Dick off

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW WHO I'VE SEEN DIE-".

"W-Wally p-please s-stop yelling, you know it scares m-me when you d-do a-and I know you don't w-want to act like **him**".

Wally looked at the crying blue eyes and he pulled the boy into a hug.

"Im sorry I-I was so angry I forgot that when I yell it scares you". Dick nodded

"It's o-okay let me look at your hands I want to make sure your not bleeding".Wally nodded and sat down on a weight bench. Dick sat next to him and look at Wallys hands and cleaned the cuts and put bandaids on his hands.

"You need to get a new shirt and I need to get my spair pair of sunglasses-".

Wally stood up and picked Dick up bridal stlye and ran to his room. (a/n im making it so they dont have to pass the others on the way to the rooms like a back hallway).

Wally got into his room put Dick on his bed and started going through his clothes.

"Hey Dick question". Dick looked at Wally

"Whats the question?". Wally picked up a Kid Flash hoodie.

"Are you willing to wear this?".

Dick blushed slighty and nodded Wally was super happy. Dick took of his plain black hoodie to show that he was wearing a camo green tank top then he slipped on the kid flash hoddie.

Wally put on a plain black t-shirt he changed his dark green pants into wore out jeans with holes that was light blue.

"Can we get my extra pair of sungl-" Wally zipped out of the room and back holding Dicks sunglasses.

"Okay lets go back to the game".

Dick went to stand to be picked up by Wally.

They were back in the circle except the major wardrobe change and Robin sitting in Wally's lap. Wallys head was resting on Robin's shoulder and he was holding the younger boy as if he let go of the boy he would disapear.

Roy was the first to talk

"So are you two still playing the game".

"Yeah me and Wally are he won't much though he's not in a talkative mood right now".

Robin had a tone of worry that the team hasn't heard (except Wally, and Roy). Conner was getting sick of the tension so he spun the bottle and it landed onto Robin/Wally.

"Which one of you is doing the talking?" Conner asked.

"I'll do it Wally doesn't feel like talking, ok so I've never fallen of a building". Everyone in the group take's a drink except Wally and M'gann and Robin. Robin spun the bottle and it landed on Kaldur.

"I've never being psychially been beaten by someone I trusted".

Robin drank alot out of the bottle that time then Wally took Rob's bottle and finished it off. Artemis quietly drank. M'gann passed a new bottle to Robin and Wally, and Kaldur spun the bottle for it to land on Roy.

"I've never gotten drunk before".

Wally instantly started drinking as did Robin. M'gann looked horrorfied thank Robin and Wally have been drunk before.

"Both of you have been drunk before? Were no where near legal age" M'gann said shocked.

"Roy spin the bottle already".

Wally said in this tone that said 'spin the fucking bottle before I fucking tear you to shreds'. Robin looked at Wally with concern not that the team notice cause of his sunglasses.

Roy spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis.

"I've never been in juvi/jail". Robin drank again, okay Artemis couldn't take it anymore.

"What's up with you drinking on almost everything Robin seriously, you've been drunk, you have a tattoo, you've been beaten, what have you cut yourself to-".

Robin flinched at the cutting Artemis got interupted by a loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wally was shaking with rage and holding Robin tighter. Everyone except Roy and Robin were shocked by the speedster's sudden rage.

Zeta tubes annouce  
>0-2 batman, batman walked over to the group of teenagers to see the young speedster shaking with rage and holding his baby bird protectively.<p>

"What's going on here?".

Kaldur was about to speak but Robin did first.

"_Tati_, it's a stupid game that got out of hand really fast". Batman nodded

"Wallys going to stay over okay _prihor?_".

Robin smiled softly and Wally stands up holding Robin bridal style and he heads to the Zeta tube's.

"Go on ahead im going to ask them some questions".

Wally nodded and exited the mount justice with Robin the rest of the team heard the voice annouce there name's.

"Okay no excuse's I can tell that you guys are playing "I never", so what did you guys exactly say to piss off Wally so much and scare my baby _prihor_".

Batman stood in place and listened as Kaldur explained in detail what happened. Batman was beyond pissed he was livid he turned to Roy.

"Roy you can stay the night at my place if you want".

Roy was happy that Batman offered, Roy was happy to except.

"And all of you go about except you lil miss archer".

Everyone stood up and went off in there own direction's, Red Arrow went to the Zeta tube's and left to the Manor (Batmans house). Artemis was left standing there looking at the bat-glare wait no daddybats-glare?

"You don't know my son's past or Wally's yet you assume that it was sunshine and rainbow's? Honestly you make me sick you hurt two people who are close to me and if you hurt them again i'll gladly give you over to your Daddy."

Batman stated angerly

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on my _baby prihor _and his boyfriend."

And Batman left the angry and shocked Artemis.

end for this chapter till next time  
>Tati = daddy<br>prihor = robin  
>the <em><span><strong>it<strong>_ it robins puppy eyes or fake crying  
>Im fixing up the chapters so there easier to read I hope!<p> 


	2. after game problems

A/N im not really fast with updating so sorry if i get writer's block and stop writing for awhile.  
>I don't own young justice (Cause if i did birdflash would be canon and daddybat moments would happen more)<br>To the story

Wally exited the zeta tube's still holding Robin he ran up to Robin's room. And set the ebony haired boy down onto the bed. Robin pulled the redhead onto to the bed next to him. 

"Since were at my home I guess I don't need these anymore".

Robin took off his sunglasses. 

"Yeah, you don't need to wear those around me, sorry about yelling again, I just can't stand it when people talk to you like that".

Dick nodded and snuggled into the redhead's chest.

"I-I know im not mad...but remember how she goes to school with me?" 

Wally nodded and held Dick closer to him. 

"Yeah I remember, what about it?"

Dick sighed his blue eyes became watery.

"She's one of the people who call me circus freak and the other name's...-" 

Wally looked like he was about to explode. 

"So she bully's you?. I swear to god...errr..if you ever tell me that she call's you that again I will kill her". 

Dick nodded Wally kissed Dick softly on the forehead.

"Okay i'll tell you"

Dick said in a soft and hurt tone. 

"It's okay to cry, I can tell you want to".

Dick whimpered softly into Wally's shirt. Wally felt the wetness on his shirt. He held his boyfriend comforting him.

Back to mount justice  
>Artemis was furious not only was Wally mad at her Batman was too. She went to the zeta tube and went back home to think. (How the hell does Robin have a past like that now way they must be lying him and kid mouth never act sad or anything like that).<p>

To Kaldur , Superboy  
>Superboy and Kaldur went into the weight room to find everything was broken or embeded into the walls. Kaldur picked up a note on the only thing that wasnt completly destoryed. <p>

_Sorry about the mess, Wally kinda get's his rage out this way. I'll tell bats to get new weight's. Sorry again. _  
><em>Robin.<em> 

Kaldur and Superboy began to clean up the mess.  
>Superboy looked shocked to find out that Wally did this by himself. Kaldur picked something up that he was suprised to find. <p>

"Hey Conner don't these look like Robin's sunglasses?" 

The clone looked at the broken pair of sunglasses in aqualad's hand. 

"I think those are Robin's sunglasses, guess Kid Flash broke them in his rage?"

Kaldur shrugged it off knowing Wally would never Robin on purpose even if he was mad. 

To M'gann 

M'gann was so surprised at how the question's affected Robin and Wally so much. She began baking cookies to ease her trouble's. 

To Roy (aka red arrow)  
>He entered wayne manor to be greeted by Alfred. <p>

"Hello Master Roy , Master Bruce told me you were staying so I prepared your room in the way you like it".  
>Roy nodded<p>

"Thank you Alfred, are Wally and Dick alright?".

The butler quietly nodded and let out a sigh. 

"From what I understand this girl Artemis was pushing topic's that are better lefted alone? If I recall correctly Master Richard goes to school with her, she's one of the horrible children who call Master Richard "circus freak".

Roy frowned at this new piece of information.

"I see, well thank you for telling me that Alfred. Im going to train in the gym."

Roy went off to blow off some steam. 

To Batman  
>He was in the Watch tower's gym lifting weight's to try to calm down before he went home, so that he didn't snap at Alfred. Flash walked over to Batman and asked<p>

"What happened Bruce? You don't get this angry easyly".

Batman stopped lifting the weights and walked over to Flash.

"Let's talk about this after I take a shower then we can talk over food okay Barry?". 

Flash nodded knowing it must have been bad if Bruce is willing to talk over food with him.

*Time Skip* 

To a dinner in Gotham  
>Barry sighed and listened to Bruce repeat what he was told. By the end of Bruce telling the story Barry was shaking in rage. <p>

"Seems like that brat need's to learn some manner's, and Wally was that mad not good. Bruce me and Iris have been talking about it alot Wally should move in with you cause of well everything really he'll can go to the gotham academy-"

Bruce nodded and a soft smile graced his lips.

"Barry I accept. Plus I was planning to take Richard out of school .Considering him and Wally both have college degrees I thought they could relax considering all the stress we put on them. Plus Richard is bullied at school to much and if Wally went to school and saw Richard getting bullied".

Barry shivered at the thought of what Wally would do to those kid's.

"So is it all right if I come to manor and tell him myself?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course he's your nephew and adoptive son Barry I wouldn't take that right away from you."

Barry nodded Bruce payed for the meal and the lefted the dinner. 

Time skip to Wayne Manor 

Barry and Bruce went into the game room to see Wally holding Dick in his lap, Roy sitting on the other side of the two. They were watching some kind of Disney Movie.

"Hey Wally I got something to tell you kid".

Barry walked over to Wally who was still holding Dick. Wally looked at his uncle.

"What is it uncle Barry?"  
>Barry smiled<p>

"Your moving into the manor so you and Dick can share a room and so you don't worry your so much about him-".

Wally smiled "Does this mean im going to Gotham academy?".

Bruce shooked his head

"No im taking Dick out of school, plus you and him have College degrees-".

Wally's smile didn't falter "Bruce can I go to the acadmey one day and can it be Dick's last day? And put me in all the same classes as him as much that is possible".

Bruce smirked and nodded

"Okay Wally but don't kill anyone".

Barry sighed "Kid don't add anything to your record okay?" 

Wally laughed and smiled evily

"No promises".

A chill went down Barry and Bruce's spines. 

"Well were going to get back to the movie now".

Roy stated and unpaused the movie and the two adult's exited the room. 

"Wally are you going to do something evil I should now about?"

Dick asked questioning the speedster. 

"Well thats a surprise and plus I want to see there face's when that happens, Roy im going to need your help ok?".

Roy nodded not minding he might get a criminal record from what Wally was scheming.

"Sure you know I don't mind now can we please go back to watching the movie".

They continued watching the movie. Wally was happy to hold his boyfriend when he jumps from the scary moments in the movie. 

After the movie Roy , Wally and Dick went to sleep.  
>Roy went to his room and Wally picked Dick up and ran to there room.<p>

"Lets get some sleep, can't wait for tomorrow though".

Wally and Dick feel asleep rather quickly after that. 

The next day 

Alfred woke Wally and Dick up at 7am to get ready for school. Wally smiled and put the uniform on and helped Dick put his on.

"So how's Roy fitting into this?"

Wally smiled grew more. "Im one of the youngest child pyschologist in the world, I'll just say he's my assitant".

Dick laughed

"How is he going to feel about that?".

"Well he said he'll help so he'll have to suck it up, plus you are the youngest child pyschologist why don't you tell me?".

Dick cackeled and smiled

"Let's just get some breakfest".

Wally nodded and picked Dick up and ran to the dinning room. 

Time skip to Gotham Acadmey Princible's office. 

"So care to tell me why you beat up alot of my student's ?". 

Wally laughed outright

"I warned you if they insulted or tried to hurt anyone I care about I wouldn't hesitate to break them like twigs, and they were threatening to beat my boyfriend to death so I think it was justicefied don't you assistant?"

Wally looked over to Roy who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad this was Richard's last day at this horrible school".

To say the princible was shocked was understatement.

"R-Richard Grayson-Wayne is your boyfriend?".

Wally nodded

"Yeah and you should adress as Dr. Richard or Dr. Grayson-Wayne considering we have a degree in the same thing and went to college together".

Roy was trying so hard not to laugh at the princible's reaction to all this information.

"Well if you excuse me and my assitant need to go get my boyfriend and escort him home".

Wally and Roy lefted the office to be suprised attack by an angry Artemis.

"You what are you doing here Wally?"

Artemis yelled annoyed and began ranting at Wally. Dick saw Wally and ran up and hugged him. Artemis stopped her ranting and she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Hey Birdie you ok?"

Wally asked Dick worried. "Better now that your here can we go now please?".

Wally nodded and held hands with Dick , Dick smiled at Roy. Roy knew that smile ment "thank you so much".

Artemis went up to Wally and slapped Dick across his face.

"You did this you turned him aganist me you circus freak. You bastard you faggot you must have rubbed off on him".

Dick instantly had this hurt look across his face.

"Wally let's go please I-I just want to go home".

Wally nodded and turned his head to Artemis.

"I'll deal with you later".

Wally picked up Dick bridal style and began walking away Roy quietly following behind him. 

Time skip to Mount Justice 

Wally was holding a sleeping Robin in his lap Roy was on the other side of the couple and they were. Watching a documentry about abuse victims. 

Batman was in the kitchen with Flash and M'gann. Flash and Batman were helping her make cookies.

"Im just saying Flash it was his last day Bruce told me it didn't go to well". Flash nodded

"That kid has gone through enough Bruce did the right thing by taking him out of that school".

Conner walked up to Batman "When are the new weight's coming in for the weight room?".

Batman sighed "Can I see the damage , Flash come along to let's see how much damage he did this time".

Flash nodded and followed but not before telling M'gann how good her cookies were. 

Batman and Flash made it to the weight room to see all the broken equiment and dents in the walls. Flash sighed

"This is worst that the time at the Watchtower were Green Arrow pissed him off" Batman nodded. 

*Flash back* (A/N Wally is 10 Dick is 8)  
>"Come on kid tell me your so worked up when we bring up abuse? "<p>

Green Arrow asked the young redhead. Wally was holding Dick in his lap and shaking in rage.

"Dick weres the weight room?"

Dick got out of his lap and led Wally to the weight room. Green Arrow followed confused. Wally changed into exercise clothing and he began destroying the weights literally ripping them to shreads Dick just sat there in the room watching silently.

Green Arrow was in shock

"K-Kid why are you so mad-" He got interupted by the small ebony haired boy

"You should leave if Wally see's you it'll make 'im worse".

Green brushed it off and continued to try to talked to Wally. Dick was getting annoyed

"I said you should leave if you don't he'll hurt you".

GA laughed at Dick

"Im an adult he's a 10 year old brat, and speaking of brats I don't listen to them GOT IT?".

Dick flinched back at GA sudden attitude changed and he let a small whimper. Wally stopped destroying weights and ran over to Dick.

"Birdie why do you look like your going to cry?".

Dick hugged Wally and began crying and Dick whispered into Wally's ear what happend. Wally nodded and calmed Dick down.

"OKAY! LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT HERE , 1 NEVER! I MEAN NEVER! HURT SOMEONE I LOVE. 2 NEVER MAKE ME ANGRY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE. 3 IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

Wally went up to GA and twisted his arm with a sickening crack. Stomped on both of his legs they broke with a crunching sound and he punched GA arcoss the face and knocked him out. Wally went over to Dick and picked him and put him on his lap and started to finish calming him down. Wonder Woman was the first to find the scene she looked shocked.

"What in the name of Hera happend?".

Wally sighed and glared at the green lump that was out cold.

"He made Dick cry, So I. Broke. Him . Until. He . Went .Snap!"

Wally seperated the words and horror began to spread across Wonder Women's face. Before Wonder Women could do anything Flash ran into the room to see what was going on. "

Wally who made you mad...never mind im guessing it was Green Arrow , so you destroyed the weight room and made a member of the leauge go snap, now tell me what made you so mad to do that?" 

Wally nodded and began to hold Dick closer to him. 

"He brought up child abuse and wouldn't drop it so thats why I destroyed the weight room. Then he made Dick cry so I made him go snap".

Flash nodded

"Okay then go ask Bats if you can spend the night at there house and we'll take Green Arrow to med bay".

Wally nodded and ran off to find Batman. 

*Flash back end*  
>Batman and Flash went out of the weight room.<p>

"Well at least this time no one went snap?"

Batman said unsure of what he was saying. Flash nodded


	3. after game confusion

Time for the next chapter  
>I don't own young justice<p>

Time to get to the story 

Batman and Flash walked over to Superboy and Kaldur.

"I'll order some new weights, it will take awhile just glad he didn't do anything to hurt anyone this time...right Flash?".

Flash nodded Kaldur and Conner looked at the older superheros confused.

"Who did KF hurt?" Conner asked. Batman and Flash looked at eachother then to Superboy.

"Umm...have Wally tell you that himself". Flash said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

To Wally Roy and Robin 

Conner and Kaldur walked into the area were the three boy's were at. Wally and Roy were watching an episode of were the guest was the 2nd youngest child pyschologist in the world. address the boy who looked around 10 as .  
>Roy sighed<p>

"Can't believe you were on Wally". 

Wally shrugged holding the sleeping Robin on his lap.

"It's no big deal only went to make a fool out of the guy".

Kaldur and Conner looked shocked that Wally West was on Tv talking to and speaking about child abuse.

"I didn't know you were a doctor my friend"

Kaldur said nervously. Wally smiled softly at Kaldur not a smirk or a clown smile just a small smile. 

"Yeah im the second youngest children pyschologist in the world so I am kind of famous in the doctoring world".

Conner was confused but listened then came up with a qeustion.

"Who's the youngest?"

Wally looked down to the sleeping ebony haired boy in his lap.

"Robin is the youngest he was 8 and I was 10 when we finished college".

Roy was looking at the clone and alantian annoyed.

"Im guessing there was a reason for you guys interupting us?". Kaldur nodded

"Yes of course my apologies, Wally why did you do at the weight room at the watchtower Batman and Flash said we had to ask you".

Wally nodded

"Well ill sum it up,Green Arrow brought up a topic I don't like talking about I got mad and asked Rob to show me the weight room. I started destroying the equipment and Rob was there watching quietly. Then Green Arrow thought it would be a good idea to bother me, Rob told him to leave two time's the second time...He. Made. Rob. Cry...So I broke both his legs, left arm, several ribs his jaw and he was covered in bruies and blood when I was done with him."

Wally smiled brightly "Now he know's not to piss me off, understand?".

Kaldur and Conner nodded there head's rappidly as if they were afraid. Roy just laughed

"Yeah you scared Arrow good". 

The Zeta tube's called out Artemis. 

Wally's face darkend and he started shaking in rage. Robin woke up fast feeling a change in Wally.

"Wally?...something wrong?"

Robin said in a soft and timid voice that shocked Kaldur and Conner. Wally looked down at the bird and he adjusted Robin so that he was sitting bridal style sideways on his lap.

"Yeah sorry it's just im very angry at someone who just showed up".

Robin nodded and his eye's widend slightly under his sunglasses, his hand went to his cheek were he got slapped earlier that day.

"O-oh...s-she's h-here?" the pain and hurt filled the Boy Wonder's voice.

Wally began to rub the boy's back in a calming matter. Artemis walked over to Wally ready to scream at his not prepared to be glared at by Roy, Conner , Kaldur, Wally. Wally glared at her with a bat-glare that would make batman proud.

"Artemis I have one thing to say to you. Ever I mean EVER hurt someone I care about in anyway."

Wallys voice was now shaking in rage. " I .WILL . BREAK. YOU . LIKE . A . TWIG".

Artemis couldn't help but looked shocked, Robin whimpered slightly from Wally's yelling. Wally realized this and began to whisper into Robin's ear. In a matter of second's Robin's face went so red it could make a strawberry jealous.

Robin looked up at Wally and smiled "Thank's Wally".

Kaldur went up to Robin and noticed the tear streaks down his face and how a faint bruise was on the boy wonder's left cheek.

"Robin who slapped you?" Kaldur asked completely worried. Wally answered

"Some _BITCH_ at his school and it was his last day there, thank god cause I would have had to kill or permently damage 90 precent of that school's student's if he was still being hurt".

Kaldur and Conner looked shocked but didn't doubt the nodded

"Hey Wally glad I was able to help you and your boyfriend today".

Robin was quietly snuggling into the speedster's chest and calming himself down. Wally nodded

"Thank's for that". 

Artemis lefted the room and stormed off. Kaldur and Conner just sat down and listened to Wally explain the story not caring if they find out what Robin's real name was. By the end of Wally telling the story of what happend at Gotham academy Kaldur was seething and Superboy looked like he was about to go to Artemis and kill her himself.

"Now if you don't mind I want to finish watching this episode of ".

Kaldur and Conner lefted the room and Robin began crying softly into Wallys shirt.

"Shh..Birdie there gone and let's put a smile on your face".

Wally lifted Robin's chin and gentely kissed the ebony haired boy. Roy chuckeled to himself thinking how there such a sweet couple. Wally broke the kiss and saw the confused blue eye's looking at him through the sunglasses.

"Let's watch this then we can go out and do something fun okay?"

Wally stated to the bird. Robin nodded

"Okay Wally and Wally" Robin leaned up and whispered into the ginger's ear

"I love you".

Wally's face had a turned slightly red he leans down and whisper's into the ebony's ear

"Love you too". 

Time Skip 

Green Arrow entered mount justice to be surprised by the sight he was seeing Roy was watching TV with Wally and Robin as if him being at the mountain was a normal thing. Roy went to the kitchen and Green Arrow nervously walked over to the couple on the couch.

"So...how was school-"

He got interupted by Robin starting to cry.

Wally turned his over to Green Arrow and the glare on his face said you-better-fucking-run.

Green Arrow was scared so he grabbed a ball that looked like a smoke pellet and threw it at the couple. When the smoke went away fully to reveal a 10 year old Wally and a 8 year old crying Robin.

Roy walked back into the room to have Green Arrow run and hide behind him.

To see the two younger version's of his friends. Wally was wearing a plan black long sleeve shirt and some faded jean his hair was a bit more shaggy that his 15 year old self's.

Robin's appearance changed alot he was wearing a kid flash hoodie and some black short's Robin's hair was past shoulder length and his bangs covered his eye's completely he had no sunglasses on either.

Wally looked confused and pissed off.

"What the hell? Were the fuck are we? Damnit!"

Wally was holding Robin defensively. Roy sighed

"Wally , Robin you got de-aged by im guessing 5 year's so you don't remember this place or regonize me. Im speedy or at least I was now I got by Red Arrow".

With this information Wally calmed down a little bit.

"Roy call Flash or Batman now!" Roy nodded and went of to call them. 

To Batman and Flash (a/n they never left mount justice)  
>Batman picked up his phone and replied<p>

"We never left".

They appeared at the room were they saw Robin and Wally last.

To be greeted by a 10 year old Wally cussing like a sailor at Green Arrow for de-aging them. Robin got out of Wally's embrace and ran up and hugged Batman.

"Tati Green Arrow de-aged us , can Wally stay the night at our house?".

Batman picked up Robin and smiled.

"Well considering he live's with us I don't mind".

Robin smiled and hugged and thanked Batman. Flash walked over to Wally pulling him off Green Arrow.

"Go hang out with Robin im going to beat him this time okay?"

Wally nodded at Flash. Wally ran up and picked up Robin.

"Hey Bats can we get some money so I can buy Birdie some hair clips so we can get the bangs out of his face?".

Batman noddedd and pulled out some money and gave it to Wally.

"Go shopping in Happy Harbor only okay?".

Wally nodded then disapeared holding Robin. 5 min. later they were back Robin was wearing Kid Flash hair clips to seperate his bangs so you can see his big blue eyes and how they were the brightest baby blue eye's you could ever see.

"Tati were back"

Robin said smiling at Batman , Wally handed Batman his change. Wally and Robin sat down on the couch.

Wally was holding Robin in his lap and his head resting on the ebony haired boy's shoulder. Conner walked into the room to see younger Wally and a little girl?

"Umm...Wally? and who's the little girl?".

Wally frowned

"How the hell do I know you? Seriously Birdie's not a girl".

The one Wally address as Birdie was now blushing a shade of red.

"My name is Superboy/Conner and you only call Robin Birdie-wait a minute Robin's the one in you lap".

Robin looked at Batman. "Tati do I really look like a girl?"

Batman paled but nodded. "You kind of do with you long hair prihor".

Robin nodded and looked up at superboy.

"So im Robin but you figured that out already umm...Green Arrow de-aged me and Wally so im 8 Wally's 10".

Superboy did and "O" with his mouth.

"Batman should I get the rest of the team? So you can tell them what happend?".

Batman sighed and nodded "If you don't mind getting them for me then sure".

Robin looked at Superboy with a strange look in his eye's.

"Why do you feel so lonely? Why do you want someone to excepy you so badly?"

Robin asked the Clone in a small worried voice. Conner looked shocked at the little bird. Robin covered his mouth

"Oops im so sorry it's just your aura is so sad and pained".

Conner looked even more confused

"Aura?".

"Yeah aura everyone has one I can see them and tell things about people thing's about there past how there feeling if there healthy stuff like that, though when a really dark aura come's around Wally say's it make's my eye's change into a different color". Robin said simply.

Conner nodded and lefted to gather the rest of the team. In a matter of 15 min. Kaldur , Conner, Artemis, and M'gann were now staring at there teamates younger selve's.

Robin whimpered slightly holding his and looking up at Wally. Wally's frown deepend

"One of you has a really dark aura for it to be affecting Birdie so badly".

Artemis looked at the young ginger and was glaring at him. Batman explained to the non de-aged teens what happend and how Flash was "dealing" with Green Arrow. 

Artemis looked annoyed

"So what? Do you exspect us to watch the brat's or something?".

Before Artemis got an answer Batman was gone.

"We don't need you guy's watching us, got that blonde bitch?".

Wally said annoyed M'gann and Kaldur looked shocked at the young boy's foul langauge.

"Wally can we go to my house or something the blonde lady's aura is scary and so full of death and blood".

Everyone notice how Robin's eye's changed to black with what almost looked like white and red smoke going in and out. Wally stood up and was carrying Robin bridal style. 

"Hey bitch you have the aura of a murder, guess thats the only thing we have in common though, im leaving and taking Birdie home incase Bats ask's".

With that Wally ran to the zeta tubes.  
>End<br>ok ill explain the whole aura thing since Robin is Romani (aka gypsy) I thought why not give him some psyhic power's mostly reading aura's. The way the aura's are like and how strong they are sometime's affect's Robin's eye color.  
>Tati= daddy<br>prihor=robin


	4. juviprison wife

Okay next chapter  
>I dont own young justice<p>

To Wally and Robin  
>After exiting the zeta tube Wally and Robin are in the batcave and they head up to Robin's room. Robin and Wally needed some fresh clothes. Wally went through all the children clothes in Robin's room till he found something he could were. <p>

"Wally? can you help me find some short's all I can find in my size are skirts and dresses". 

Wally went over to Dick and went through the pile of clothes fast.

"Seems like you have to were a skirt or dress Birdie which is it?".

Dick pouted slightly but picked up a plain black skirt and a batman T-shirt and went to change. Wally changed into a solid black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. Dick put the kid flash hoodie over his new clothes. 

"So Wally wanna help me bake cookie's? Since we have nothing to do". Wally nodded and smiled

"I'd love to Birdie". 

To mount justice Batman reappeared 

"Were did Robin and Wally go?" Batman asked confused holding in his anger. Artemis snapped

"They went to were Rob live's cause Wally said they don't need babysitter's he also called me a blonde bitch too". Flash ran in and stood next to Batman.

"Bats want me to bring him here since Agent A is in london this week?". Batman nodded

"If you don't mind I want make sure Wally doesn't kill anyone, I forgot how he had no control of his temper when he was this young".

Flash nodded and ran into the zeta tube's. M'gann was confused and worried

"Why is Wally so mad?". A voice behind her sighed

"Why don't you just turn around and ask me?".

M'gann gasped in surprise and spun around to be greeted with a glaring Wally and Robin standing next to him holding a basket of something.  
>Conner turned his attention to the basket.<p>

"What's in the basket?".

Robin smiled "Oops I totally forgot umm... since me and Wally got off on the wrong foot with you guy's I made cookie's. I guess which flavor's I thought you'd like".

Robin opened the basket to reveal boxes which different labels for different people.

"I'll pass them out Birdie" Robin nodded and gave the basket to Wally.

The Flash was pouting "Do I get any cookie's? What about Bats does he get some too?".

Robin nodded "I left your cookie's in you rooms at the watchtower".

Flash ran off and ran back in holding 2 boxes one was black with Tati written in yellow marker ,the other was read with Flash written on it in yellow marker. Flash gave Batman his box and Flash began eating his cookie's.

Wally was standing next to Robin holding his own box and eating out of it but not inhaling it like the team was so used to seeing.

M'gann was shocked about how sweet the cookies she got in her green and red box were.

"Robin these are amazing, can you show me how to make them?". Robin's face turn slightly red from the praise

"Sure I don't mind Wally help's me when I cook though so he'll have to come along".

M'gann Wally and Robin went to the kitchen. Superboy ate his cookie's surprised he liked them M'gann had tried finding out which kind of cookies he like's and has failed.

Artemis felt bad cause she felt like Robin did this cause her aura or whatever scared him. Kaldur went to the pool to train and eat cookies.

Batman and Flash were sitting on the couch watching a recorded episode of .

"Hey isn't this the episode Wally was on Flash?". Flash looked shocked

"Yeah I think it is". Artemis looked confused

"Why would Wally be on ?". Flash shrugged

"He's the second youngest child pyschologist , Phil wanted to interveiw him and see why he chose this job, Phil didn't like it when him and Wally had a debate about the right's and wrong's about protecting there loved one's though".

Artemis was in shocked Wally had a college degree he look's only 10 in this TV show. Artemis wandered off questioning everything she knew about the speedster. 

To the Kitchen  
>Superboy went to the kitchen to watch Robin teach M'gann his cookie recipies. Conner walked up to Robin and patted the boy gentely on his ebony hair Conner was surprise at how soft the little bird's was.<p>

"I liked the cookie's you made me thanks". Robin smiled and did a soft giggle

"M'gann was just telling me about how hard it is to find what kind of cookie's you like. M'gann ill teach you the kind I made Conner".

Wally went behind Robin and hugged him. Robin blushed and whispered into Wally's ear

"It's not juvi anymore Wally, plus he won't hurt us he's like a giant teddy bear according to his aura".

Wally nodded and let Robin go.

"I still can't help it my mind just remember's what happend and how I will never let that happen again, so Birdie understand?".

Robin nodded and hugged Wally. M'gann blushes red noticing that Robin was wearing a skirt.

"R-Robin why are you wearing a skirt?". M'gann said in a high embrassed voice, Robin's face instantly went redder than M'ganns.

"W-Well...I c-couldn't find any pants/shorts that fit m-me so it was either a dress or a skirt".

M'gann was less red and said simply "You look so cute in it!".

Wally smiled at M'gann

"That's what I told his but he's so shy".

Conner couldn't help but watch the whole thing amused with Wally openly admitting that him and Robin are married under "prison rule's" or something still very sweet.

Red Arrow walked into the kitchen to be hugged by his de-aged friends.

"Robin's wearing a skirt again so did you go through old clothes or clothes shopping with Wonder Woman and Black Canary?".

Wally laughed

"Old clothes, Batman said there never aloud to take Birdie clothing shopping anymore remember?".

Roy sat up nodding "Oh yeah, thanks for the cookie's Robin". 

Robin whispered to Wally

"Im going to talk to the blonde lady". Wally instantly frowned

"Fine but im coming with you to explain the situation to her".

Robin nodded his head and let himself be picked up by Wally and they ran off to Artemis direction. M'gann saw the cookies reicipes written in detail on a couple sheets of paper.  
>To Artemis<br>Robin knocked on her bedroom door Artemis thought someone was pulling a joke till she opened the door to see a shy Robin trying to find his word's and a protective Wally standing behind him.

"Yes Robin can I help you with something?".

Robin nodded "I-Im s-sorry about earlier I-I wasn't used to you aura and I overeacted".

Artemis stood the looking at the ebony's eye's for any sign of a joke there was none.

"It's fine want to come in so you can explain it better so I know what happend".

Robin nodded and him and Wally walked into Artemis room it wasn't messy but not super clean. Wally and Robin remained standing Artemis closed the door. She looked at the two kid's before not believing there the same people she knew. 

"You guy's can sit you don't have to stand". Robin nodded Wally sat down then pulled Robin into his lap.

"Sorry force of habit when we back in juvi" Robin said appologeticly.

"You both went to juvi? I thought only you did Robin". Wally shook his head

"I went to the same juvi that Birdie did we became cell mate's after I beat his previous one to death or near death Birdie did 4 die?".

Robin looked deep in thought then he replied slowly

"Yes, he died in the infirmary remember? You beat up 2 also but he didn't die he just became crippled and 1 and 3 were already killed by 2 and 4".

Wally nodded doing an "O" with his mouth. Artemis sat down and looked confused at the pair.

"Sorry we didn't explain juvi and prison have the same set of rule's you can become a boss, bitch , or a wife. Im talking about the 4 previous prison husband's there were really horrible people but better than not having one. Wally was my 5th prison husband and he was the nicest person in the place cause he always stopped and beat up guy's who tried to beat me or rape me. My other husband normally joined in on the rape and beatings 1 and 3 didn't like other's touching me so they didn't let that happen. They beat and raped me themeselves when were alone in our cell at night though."

Artemis stared at horror and shock.

"So your married in prison rules?".

Wally nodded "I only went there for a "vacation" better than being at home with my dunk ass father who beat and rape me and a useless mother who let it all happen and called me worthless. Birdie parent's should be glad there dead already so I wouldn't kill them cause they did the stuff that happend to him at juvi before hand."

Robin sighed

"Can I ask you something?". Artemis nodded Robin looked confused

"Who's Richard Grayson-Wayne?...wait Wally isn't Richard the name that Batman gave me so my first name literally wasn't Robin?".

Wally thought for a moment and Artemis was feeling horrible.

"Yeah thats the name Bats gave you why?".

Robin shrugged

"She's was mad at me now that she realizes it's me she sorry so I don't want to be mean to her

". Artemis looked at the young ebony haired boy shocked.

"Im sorry Robin for slapping you across you face and bullying you at school-".

Wally was mad but Robin adjusted himself so Wally was looking at only him.

"Wally calm down please?".

Wally stopped shaking in rage Artemis was still processing the information the two young boy's said to her.

"Birdie it's just talking about it remind's me of when we first met and how I had to stop 4 from beating you".

Robin nodded and looked sadly up at Wally and he hugged the speedster.  
>*Flash back time*<br>Wally was walking the halls of the common room he saw a bunch of boy's at one table the oldest looked like a huge gorilla maybe 14 years old the youngest was a boy at least he thinks is a boy that looks 6 at the most 7.

The 14 yearold was gropping the young boy's ass and for some reason it irritated him so he went up to the 14 year old and punched him square in the jaw.

The 14 year sat up off the floor

"You fucker come 'er so I can break you".

Wally frowned "My drunk ass pa is more threatening than you are,plus I don't give a fuck who you are that kid's ass you were gropping he's like half you age you sick fuck".

Everyone's jaw dropped the 6 er 7 year looked at Wally with his big blue eye's.

"Well your in juvi otherwise known as kiddie jail so we have prison rule's here-".

Wally rolled his eye's and twisted the 14 year olds are until he twisted it off and then he threw it to the side.

"I KNOW PRISON RULE'S BITCH! UNLIKE YOU FUCK'S IVE GONE TO BIG HOUSE IN KANSA'S SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TALKING TO ME ABOUT PRISON RULE'S".

The young boy walked up to Wally and looked at him concerned.

"Are you ok? And thanks for saving me from my husband b-but you know what that means right?" Wally nodded

"Course I do wife".

Wally picked up the boy bridal style and lefted the common's room.

"What's your name husband? i-if you don't mind me asking?". Wally smiled at his new "wife".

"Call me Wally but around the other's call me Hades its the nickname I got back in the big house".

The new wife smiled

"Ok Wally and my name's Robin and our Cell number is 516". Wally nodded and fallowed his wife direction's. To Wally's surprise the Cell had only one bed and it's own small bathroom.

"The gaurds said it would be easier if they gave me a cell with a bathroom so they don't have to deal with the other guys gang raping in the shower".

Wally nodded

"Well Birdie you are really cute but don't worry I won't do anything to you thank you don't want to happen to you okay?".

Robin blushed bright red and he hugged Wally.

"Your the nicest person I've met in a long time, I have a small tv if you want to watch a movie?".

Wally and Robin sat on the bed and watched Toy Story.  
>*End of Flashback*<br>Robin hugged Wally tightly

"Wally were okay now were not there anymore-"

Robin got cut off by capped lip's ontop of his own. Artemis watched quietly as he face turned pink and she finally understood why they acted the way they did.

Robin broke the kiss and pouted

"Wally your the one who doesn't like kissing infront of other's so if were going to contiune let's go to our room".

Wally nodded and picked Robin and ran to there room. He closed and looked the door and tossed the blushing Robin onto the bed.

Wally smiled at his cute "wife"

"Your so cute when you blush Birdie".

Robin's face grew a darker shade of red. 

"Well Wally what do you want to do?". Wally shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket. Robin looked at the red collar with gold tag's.

"Found this in our room at the manor the tag's say "Robin, if found please return to Wally West Gotham City". Robin looked surprised

"So I have a collar well its too big for me now-".

Wally nodded and ran off somewhere and came back with a smaller collar with a Kid Flash design and new tags on it.

"This one should fit". Robin nodded and put the collar around his neck Wally smiled liking how it marked Robin as his. 

Robin pulled Wally gentely into bed

"Let's take a nap im tired".

Wally nodded and pulled the ebony boy closer to him so the robin had his body leaning into his and the drifted off to sleep.

End of the chapter  
>explaining time so I made alot of new stuff added to Kid Flash and Robin's backstory. And there will be more flashbacks maybe to explain certain part's of the story so I don't have to do a gaint author's note in the middle of a chapter. There will be part's explaining why Wally has such giant anger issues.<br>Tati= daddy  
>prihor = robin <p>


	5. momma bats and parenthood?

I dont own young justice  
>I hope you guy's like the story so far.<p>

To the story

It was around early morning the next day when Wally woke up as his 15 year old self and he looked over to sleeping Dick's face (He's 13 so back to normal).

"Birdie wake up it's morning and were back to normal".

Dick's eye's fluttered opened his eye's were glazed over slightly and he tilted his head up at Wally.

"Wally can we take a shower? Were starting to smell".

Wally nodded and sat up in the bed. Dick sat up and yawned. Wally went to the closet into the room and started looking threw clean clothes. Dick went to the bathroom that Batman had installed into his room cause daddybat's is paranoid, and started to run a shower with some hot water. Wally walked into the bathroom with some towel's.

"Well Birdie bath or shower?".

Dick smiled "How about a bubble bath please?".

Wally smiled and nodded "I can't say no to you Birdie".

Wally changed the shower to a bath and found strawberry scented bubble bath and poured it into the tub. Wally started to take his clothes off and Dick did also. They climbed into the tub.

"Were going to smell like strawberry's when were done. Hey Wally why do you think my hair is still long?".

Wally shrugged and ran his hand threw his own hair.

"My hair is still the same length too so don't feel bad Birdie, plus your hair look's cute long".

Wally began washing the ebony haired locks. He noticed the scent of Dick's shampoo was strawberry's.

"You sure love strawberry's Birdie's".

Dick began to turn red and he tried forming word's.

"W-Well...ummmm-" Wally laughed lightly and said

"Your remember how much I love strawberry's it's cute". Dick was to embrassed to say any word's but he just looked up at Wally. Wally looked at the big baby blue eye's .

"Birdie don't give me that look, were trying to get clean and I don't think we need you limping".

Dick nodded and Wally beganing to wash the shampoo out of Dick's hair.

Time Skip to the other's since it's morning there just waking up

M'gann woke up and went to the kitchen and started making breakfest. She had her clothe's in the form of light blue sweat pants and over-sized superboy shirt.

Conner walked into the kitchen and leaned onto the island and waited incase M'gann needed help with her cooking. Conner was wearing black pjama pants and a black tank top.

Kaldur woke up greeted M'gann and Conner and headed to the pool for a morning swim. Kaldur was wearing his usual Aqualad outfit.

Artemis had been awake almost all night she couldn't sleep cause when she closed her eye's she dreamed about how she hurt people in the past and how she hurt robin. She walked into the kitchen got an apple and a bottle of water from the frigde and went of to train. Artemis was already dressed in her Artemis outfit.

Dick and Wally walked into the kitchen to be seen by a shock M'gann and Conner. M'gann went over to Dick and hugged him.  
>"Robin you and Wally are back to normal! Except your hair is still long? Why?"<p>

Dick blushed slightly "Umm..I personally like my hair long..I only had it short for school".

M'gann smiled and Conner looked at the ebony haired boy's blue eye's. Wally smiled softly and looked over to M'gann and Conner.

"Sorry about yesterday and how I acted, I well...was never was very nice to people when I was younger except to Birdie". Waly rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

M'gann looked worried "Yeah you were so angry it had the me worrying about why you were so angry".

Wally winced and it didn't go unnoticed Conner looked at the red-head curiously.

"Well if you guys want to know I have really bad anger mangement issue's ,along with PTSD which is otherwise known as post-traumatic-stress-disorder, and alot of other thing's the list can go on and on".

Conner and M'gann looked shocked and suprised at this information. They were questioning themselves if they even know the red-head that well.

Dick turned around to face Wally, Wally's eye's widend at the color of his boyfriend's eye's. Dick's eye's were glazed over and looked like a dead muddy water color. Wally instantly pulled Dick into a hug.

"Sorry about that Birdie my aura changed didn't it?"  
>Dick nodded and buried his face into Wally's chest.<p>

To Batman right after he left the cave

Batman came home and told Alfred what happened and went on patrol hoping to fight someone worthy of his rage.

After patrol Batman came home to an angry Damian a crying Tim and Jason was all around pissed off. Bruce sighed and looked at the three boys.

"It's past your bedtime you all should be in bed-".

Jason growled "Were's mom? He isn't home and Tim had a nightmare again". (a/n they call Dick mom and Wally dad)

Bruce sighed and told the three kid's what happend.  
>The kid's frowned and went to bed saying if mom isnt home tomorrow they'll be mad.<p>

They next day for Batman  
>Batman had a leauge meeting and then he'll go to the mountain to check on Dick and Wally. After a long meeting about something Batman wasn't paying much attention cause he was worried.<p>

He went to the zeta tube's and went to mount justice. When he walked into the kitchen to see Conner and Wally having a conversation and Dick teaching M'gann how to bake snickerdoodles. Batman went over and hugged Dick. Dick looked surprised and he hugged back. Batman noticed that Dick was wearing a long sleve Kid Flash sweater that was to big on him cause it drooped and showed his right shoulder bare. Dick was wearing red short's that matched the sweater.

"Glad to see you and Wally back to normal the three little monster's weren't to happy you guy's weren't at home last night".

Wally laughed and smiled softly. "Well the little monster's are 'mama's boy's', and the love me there dad of course but they favor there mother, right Birdie?".

Dick's face went slightly red and he smiled and let go of the embrace. Dick turned to Wally and laughed lightly.  
>"Not my fault the kid's are mama's boy's, plus it's not like they don't love there dad silly. Plus were both overprotective parent's." Wally nodded and he appeared behind Dick and his arms around the younger male.<p>

M'gann looked shocked Conner was smiling. Conner was very amused cause he always had a feeling that  
>they boy's were involed.<p>

"So do we get to meet the monster's? Since were basically family and all I kinda want to meet them".  
>Conner smiled and looked over at Dick and Wally.<p>

"Umm...sure they would love to meet you guy's me and Wally will bring them over later. We should get home to the kid's, I have a feeling Damian need's me".

Wally nodded not doubting Dick's motherly instinct's. Batman nodded also knowing Dick was never wrong when it came to his mommy-bat moment's, that Batman was openly scared of.

"Let's go home then I don't want to think of what will happen if we don't". Batman stated Dick smirked and everyone knew that he was planning something.

"Tati can we bring Conner and M'gann over to the house to me them?". 

Everyone in the room noticed the Big Blue puppy eye's staring at the Dark Knight. Batman openly sighed and gave up knowing there's no point at saying no. So he gave into his son request. 

"Fine".

Conner and M'gann stared wide-eyed at the Dark Knight. Conner went to put his normal clothes on. M'gann changed and the two fallowed Dick, Wally , and the Dark Knight to the zeta beams.

**fin**

**sorry this chapter to longer to write **

**since I changed Wally and Dick's past I thought why not make Jason Tim and Damian think of them as parent's **

**plus I can make Bruce complain he's to young to be a grandfather. I hoped you liked this chapter!**


End file.
